Regenerative Heart
by OceanKitsune
Summary: Meet Mirada an ordinary girl...sort of. She moves to La Push and finds herself in the middle of a game of mythical tug-a-war. Between being an imprint and someones singer can she really live happily ever after? Seth/OC - Suggestions/Ideas Welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and the name Mirada is pronounced Mir-ah-dah

Set two weeks after Breaking Dawn.

Chapter 1

**Welcome to La Push.**That was all the sign said and Mirada looked at it with relief as she drove down the highway that entered the small reservation. Her mother was asleep in the passenger's seat and Mirada thought back to how she ended up here.

Being run out of your home town isn't fun especially when you're only a sixteen year old girl. Mirada Keller knew exactly how it felt though when all of the people you thought you could trust turn their back on you and call you a freak of nature, not that many people didn't already think that.

All her life Mirada had been bullied by the kids at school for two things. The first thing was her right foot, it was slightly deformed. It looked like a perfectly normal foot apart from the fact that it curled inwards slightly, had the last four toes stuck together and tilted outwards. There were other bone deformities inside and only hindered her slightly. If she was on her feet for long periods of time her ankle would start to hurt and it could easily be twisted but after going to the hospital twice a year for fifteen years her doctors finally told her there was nothing they could do.

Well actually that was a lie, the only thing they could do was 'cut the last two toes off to balance the rest of the body up a little but it won't stop any pain' is what they told her and she flatly refused to have her toes chopped of. They also told her that the reason her foot was like this was because her mother didn't know she was pregnant and was drinking, smoking and drugging the whole time she was pregnant.

Anyway back on track, the second thing that people teased her about where her eyes. Sure she had heard of people with bi-coloured eyes, one blue and one green but hers were different. She had one blue eye and one brown eye. The only time she had seen eyes like hers was on a Collie dog back in Chicago.

She didn't hate her eyes though she thought they were pretty. Her blue eye was bright and depending on her mood and health her eyes could change from icy blue to dull blue and then to electric blue. Her brown eye was usually a light chocolate colour but just like her other eye it depended on her mood and health. Usually if she was sick it would become a dull murky brown and if she was excited it would become brighter with some amber flecks.

It was her skin she hated the most. Sure it was smooth with an even complexion but god she was pale. She wasn't ghostly pale like a vampire or something but she was definitely pale compared to others. It did complement her brown hair that was streaked with natural light and dark strands.

Mirada never thought it would get this far but when her father died her whole life changed. She didn't cry about his death, she loved him of course, but she knew that he was ready for the afterlife and she knew she was too. Her father had been murdered by some drunken men for 'fun'.

_Her family had gone to see a movie and when they were on the way back to their car afterwards the men were lounging around on her father's car. Her dad instructed her and her mother to stay back while he went to confront them. She could hear what they were saying but as soon as the first punch was thrown her heart shattered. _

_That one punch was enough to kill her father, it had hit him in the temple and caused instant death. The three other men laughed and her mother started to cry. People were looking on at the scene from inside the shops and security had been called. They were running towards the mother and daughter and held their guns up ready._

_One of the men grabbed her mother and held a knife to her throat daring the police to shoot. Mirada had crawled back in fear to the side of a car where a hand suddenly covered her mouth. She tried to scream but when she caught a glance of the person behind her she stilled. It was a policeman. _

"_Everything's alright now you're safe," he said quietly. _

"_I won't be safe until she is," Mirada said with tears welling up in her eyes. The man looked at her with pity written clearly in his eyes. She tried to think, how could she save her mother, she knew she would be fine but her…she wouldn't be…unless._

"_When I grab her you shoot," she said firmly to the man. He looked at her like she was crazy and then went to speak._

"_Please I can save her, please," she begged. He didn't know what made him do it but he slowly nodded and pulled his communicator from his shoulder strap and told them to shoot when he gave to the order. _

"_You had better be right kid and take this," he said with narrowed eyes handing over his gun. Mirada nodded and crept around behind the car and behind the men who were taunting the policemen. She held the gun at the ready, she wasn't going to shoot anyone but bashing the over the head was no problem. _

_She suddenly shot up and ran at the man holding her mother and clobbered him over the head. Mirada grabbed her mother when the man let her go and tried to pull her in front of the car but tripped and rolled. She covered her mother's body with her own as her mother was smaller then herself. The man ran after her and was only feet away the bullets flew. She heard the men's cries as the bullets hit. _

_She looked up and all of the bullets had been shot, all except one. One stray bullet was heading her way and time stoped for a moment. Mirada looked down to her mother who was staring at her in shock, her daughter was about to be exposed. Mirada sent an apologetic look her way and her mother smiled sadly and just before time resumed she heard a faint 'I love you' from her._

_Time sped up again and hit her right in the middle of her forehead. Her mother screamed as blood splattered across the cement and herself. Mirada fell to the floor, eyes wide open and colourless. The police ran over and arrested all the men and a newly arrived ambulance took her fathers body away._

"_Ma'am everything is okay you're safe now," someone said pulling her from the ground. She saw two people pick her daughter up from the ground and she flipped._

"_Put her down," she screamed. _

"_Ma'am I'm sorry but she's gone," said one of the paramedics._

"_No she isn't, look," she retorted and pointed to her daughter's head where the bullet was being pushed out by an invisible force. The wound closed up and the colours returned to Mirada's eyes. The men lowered her to the floor when her eyes started blinking and she looked around. People stared at her with wide and scared eyes backing away slowly. _

_Her mother pulled her from the ground and into a hug that her daughter returned eagerly. _

"_Dad," Mirada said chocking back a sob but her mother shushed her and started to pull her away from the scene. People were being called and everyone seemed to forget to keep them there. _

_They ran out of the car park and hitched a ride with a passing taxi. They were dropped off at home and when her mother was unlocking the door Mirada whispered what she had been dreading._

"_We're leaving."_

_It wasn't a question but a clear statement that made her mother flinch._

"_Yes sweetie we are. We knew it would happen soon so we bought a house in a small town called La Push. I'm sure you'll like it there," her mother replied gently as she made her way upstairs and began packing her stuff. She pointed to Mirada's room and told her only to pack the important stuff. _

_Mirada packed pyjamas, clothes, toiletries, her iPod, phone, computer software and shoes. She ran downstairs with her mother hot on her tail and opened the garage door. She opened the back of her large mother's large van and pulled all the extra seats down so there was more room. The folded seats created a floor and she shoved her mothers and her suitcases in the corner behind the front two seats. _

"_Mirada get these guys into the car," her mother ordered handing her six leads. She got her six dogs in the car with ease and then snapped their leashes off and commanded them to stay. _

_She had two huskies, two golden retrievers and two German Shepherds each one a girl and guy. They lined up behind the seats and beside the luggage and lay down trying to sleep. The females though were watching Mirada, waiting for something._

"_I just have to get Lee, Mirada and then I just have to get their food," her mother said again handing her a very large basket. It was a dog bed and it was big enough to fit twelve puppies in it. If you couldn't tell her family were big dog lovers. Her father worked with wolves and her mother was a dog breeder and trainer. Each dog couple had four puppies each that were all around four weeks old. Mirada loaded them into the car and pushed them as close to the adults as possible. _

_The female dogs finally put their heads down and slept while Mirada staked bags of dog and puppy food at the back of the van so the puppies wouldn't go skidding across the floor in their basket. She shut the van doors and locked them tightly before jumping into the passenger's seat of the car. Her mother, Linda, then jumped into the driver's seat and turned the keys in the ignition._

_She then passed Mirada a small ball of fluff but on closer inspection it was identified as a small black and white wolf pup. It was fully black except for its white underbelly, neck ring and two back feet which were white. His name was Lee and he was the love of Mirada's life. He was found by her father abandoned by his pack in the snows of Denali only six weeks ago. _

_Her father brought in the small pup and gave him to Mirada as a birthday present and Mirada instantly fell in love with him. She would take him just about anywhere with her. She didn't feed him like a normal dog obviously and he was in the process of being trained by her dad. _

_Tears welled up in her eyes when she thought about her now dead dad. Her mother had been driving for about an hour and Mirada knew she was trying to be strong and not break down in front of her. Lee had now fallen asleep on her lap and Mirada knew she would have to continue training him herself. The great thing about growing up with parents like hers was that she learned a lot about how to train and treat wolves and dogs. _

Anyway back to the present, driving down to La Push all she could see were trees, trees and oh look more trees. She loved this though and the scenery astounded her. She didn't like being cooped up in a city and the green scenery was a fresh sight to behold. Her dogs were awake in the back from the rough bouncing of the road.

It was also raining and Mirada realised that she would have to get the dogs to trek though mud, looks like baths will be needed, fun. It was about eleven in the morning and Mirada was about to wake her mother up since she didn't know where to go.

"Mother wake up," she said reaching over to shake her mother.

"What's up Rara?" she asked. Mirada smile at the nickname and asked her mother where to go. After a couple of turn Mirada turned into a small street with small houses. They looked old but definitely cosy. Mirada drove to the end of the street slowly and then turned into a house that was about twice the size of the other houses.

It was made of old red wood, two stories high and with many windows and a big back yard. Mirada loved this house it was what she had always dreamed of. She wasn't like other girls who wanted a big modern house with a swimming pool and whatnot. She would rather have an old cosy house like this one.

Shy pulled up just in front of the porch and opened her door while her mother did the same. While her mother went to open up the house Mirada had to unload the car of its furry occupants. First was Lee who she placed on the porch.

"Inside Lee," she ordered and smiled when the pup bounded inside to stake out the new area. She hadn't worn shoes so her feet were now covered in mud which felt oddly good between her toes. She unlocked the back door to the van and pulled the dog food out.

"Stay," she said to the other dogs that were standing and keeping their young still. She placed the dog food on the porch which was then picked up by her mother and taken inside. She walked back sighing to pick the dogs up. They weren't allowed on the ground since it was muddy so her mother was making her carry them to the porch.

First were the adults so she could use most of her energy. Her back and arms were killing her by the time she got them all on the porch and inside. She groaned when the suitcases weighed her arms down and Mirada almost let them go. She was a strong girl but not when it came to lifting.

She dropped them on the porch and sat on the first step drenched in water and mud on her feet.

"Mirada grab Lee!" her mother called quickly. Mirada turned just as Lee came bolting past and down to the road where he turned left and continued running. As soon as he had taken off Mirada shot up and followed after him calling his name.

"Be back before dinner!" her mother called. It was noon and dinner was ages away of course she would be back.

"Lee," she called and continued chasing the pup. He made a sharp turn into the forest and Mirada almost fell from the turn. He was yapping gleefully and dodging tree roots and fallen branches.

"It…cannot be…this…hard to catch…a pup," she panted as she ran through the forest. The rain was still poring but the treetops caught most of it. She was jumping over things and ducking under branches trying to catch the troublesome pup but she stumbled on a stray tree root which caused her to loose some distance.

She wasn't a very athletic girl but from years of dancing she could easily weave her way through the rest of the forest. She slowed down when she saw Lee standing at the edge of the forest looking out into…the ocean. There was a beach about three feet from where her pup was standing and then after another thirty or so feet was the roaring ocean.

Mirada crept up on her pup and stayed silent. He was slowly walking out of the forest and into the small pit of mud that was before the sand. He looked up and started barking/yapping again very loudly and quickly. Mirada used her chance to make a dive at him. She was inches from him when he turned to her and bolted.

Mirada landed in the mud that now covered her from her chest down. She looked up and saw Lee dancing around on the spot looking at her. Mirada glared at him and then growled pushing herself up although that only proved to be a mistake as she fell back in as soon as she got to her feet.

This time she landed on her back and now the mud was in her hair. Her hair was majorly long and she was dreading having to get all the mud out.

"Lee," she shouted in a frustrated tone. The pup got up and dashed down the beach when she started after him once again.

"Stupid…pup," she muttered while running after him. She was catching up and she knew she had him when he tripped on a stray piece of seaweed. She scooped him up and held him at eye level while she continued to walk.

"Lee you are in so much trouble when we get home," she said. Lee curled his tail in between his legs and flattened his ears giving her the puppy dog face.

"You should know your puppy face don't work on me buddy," she said smirking. Lee dropped his head and Mirada laughed.

"Ok ok I can't stay mad at you but seriously look what you did to me! I have mud in places that you don't need to know about," she said with a mock angry look. The rain was now pouring on her heavily as she was out form under the tree tops. Mud dripped down her face from her hair and her clothes stuck to her like second skin.

"Ugh I'm going to get sick because of you mister and now you need a bath," she groaned.

"Dude I told you I heard something!" a voice shouted from behind her. She snapped around and held Lee to her body and looked for the source of the noise. There were seven boys making their way towards her in the rain. They all looked very similar with their very large builds, russet skin and dark cropped hair. They were each only wearing cut of jeans and looked very comfortable despite the low temperature and pouring rain.

"Okay Embry you were right now shut up," someone else said.

"Whatever Quil," Embry said. Mirada backed up as they got closer but Lee decided she needed some friends. He jumped out of her arms startling her and ran towards the men.

"Lee!!" she shouted and then focused solely on the black and white pup. He guys were watching her run after the pup that was coming towards them and it didn't look like either was about to stop. They all jumped out of the way except one of them who was at the back of the group who didn't see her until it was to late.

She was about to swipe the pup from the ground when she saw him run though a pair of legs. She looked up confused and gasped when her eyes met a pair of dark brown ones. She tried stop but it was too late. She hit him and then felt herself falling backwards.

'I think I just got a concussion,' she thought. Hitting him was like hitting a brick wall, a very warm brick wall. She felt hands grasp her arms and try to steady her but they ended up loosing balance and falling on top of her. She gasped at the weight that fell on her knocking the wind out of her. Her eyes were shut and then when the weight lifted she slowly opened her eyes and looked up. Her eyes met the bare chest of one of the russet males and Mirada felt the heat rush up to her cheeks.

She tilted her head back and her eyes connected with the wide dark eyes of the man. She looked at him in surprise as he held himself up with his hands. He had black shaggy hair and dark eyes and Mirada could basically hear her heart thumping in her ears. She didn't know how long they were staring at each other but she was sure he wasn't going to stop soon.

He looked at her like he had never seen a girl before. He looked at her with such emotion and awe that Mirada was confused. Was he shocked at her appearance or was it something else?

She moved her mouth to speak but was interrupted by something small crawling up onto her stomach. She broke eyes contact and looked down at her stomach where Lee could be seen curling up to sleep. She narrowed her eyes and braced herself on her elbows. She brought her legs up a little and crawled back immediately missing the warmth he gave off.

She was about halfway out when she brought her leg up too quickly and hit something hard. At first she thought it was his stomach but a small grunt from above made her looks up. His face was contorted in pain and he fell to the side clutching his…nether regions.

She heard snickering from behind her and gasped at the male.

"Oh I'm so sorry are you okay?" she asked quickly.

"Ah he'll be fine," said someone from behind her. She looked back and up to the person behind her and then back to the groaning boy beside her. She grabbed Lee from her lap and held him securely so he wouldn't run off.

"Who are all of you?" she asked.

"My name is Sam Uley and this is Paul Walker, Jared Heins, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Jacob Black and that idiot over there is Seth Clearwater," the bulkiest of them said. Paul and Jared were helping Seth up while trying to cover up there laughter.

"I'm Mirada Keller," she replied.

"So who's the little fur ball causing you all the trouble?" Embry asked.

"His name is Lee and he's never caused me any trouble before," she said looking at the pup. Seth was now standing up and looking down at Mirada who was sure her face was about to set on fire. She stood up and tried to rake a hand through her hair but it snagged and she winced and groaned.

"What's wrong are you hurt?" Seth asked grabbing the sides of her face and making her look at him.

"U-uh n-no nothing hurts, I just have some mud and sand in places I'd rather not talk about," she said avoiding eye contact. She saw his face flush and then she heard someone gasp. She looked up and saw Paul looking down at something. She followed his eyes and saw he was looking at her right foot.

She pulled away from Seth and danced back a couple of steps and hid her foot behind her other leg. She knew everyone had seen it and lowered her head getting ready for all the nasty comments but they never came. Instead she looked up and saw Seth punch Paul in the face.

"Oh," she gasped and looked at the two fighting boys. Seth whispered something to Paul which caused him to become still and then e let him go.

"Mirada I haven't seen you around here before are you new here?" Sam asked.

"Yes I just got here about two hours ago," she replied.

"Do you know your way back?"

"No I don't," she said. Sam nodded and then his eyes trailed down her body and back up again.

"Would you like to come to my place and get cleaned up a bit, I'm sure my wife will have some clothes for you to wear and you can get dried off before you freeze to death,' he said.

"Yeah yeah you gotta come," Seth said bounding up to her and grasping her shoulders.

"Um…alright," she said not being able to say no to his eyes. They gave of such happiness that she was sure the sun would shine through the clouds at any moment.

"Yes! Let's go," he exclaimed before pulling her up the beach and into the forest. She clutched Lee in one arm while she was dragged through the forest by her other. She could feel the sticks breaking under her feet and she heard the other guys following closely behind them.

Mirada let a smile grace her face as they darted through the forest.

'Maybe this place is different,' she thought.

There's my first chapter and the second will be from Seth's POV

Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thanks for the reviews and I really do apologise for the poor grammar but I am trying and don't forget to add any suggestions or ideas in your reviews!

I am aiming for 10 reviews per chapter but hey I guess I am happy with whatever I get.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Chapter 2 - Seth's POV

I could see Emily's house just through the forest edge and my grin widened. I was on top of the world and nothing could bring me down, nothing. I had finally found my imprint and what made me even happier was that she was so different to all the girls I had previously met. Her eyes were my favourite, ocean blue and chocolate brown.

And what luck! I'm pretty sure she loves wolves since she is carrying that pup, Lee, like he was her lifeline. I wish I could be her lifeline because I know for a fact that she's mine. We were just outside of Emily's now and I bounded up the stairs and turned to her with the biggest grin I could muster.

My smile immediately dropped when I saw how much she was shaking and the edges of her mouth turning blue. It was then that I took notice of what she was actually wearing, a tank top and jeans. She wasn't wearing a sweater or coat or anything to keep her warm, I'm such an idiot how could I not notice.

It didn't help that she was soaking wet and covered in mud and sand. Her hair stuck to her face and neck while her clothes clung to her every curve…so pretty. No I need to concentrate; I have to get her warm and dry.

"Emily," Sam called from behind me. I heard bustling footsteps from inside coming closer to the door and not a moment later the door was opened to reveal Emily. I glanced at Mirada's face to see her reaction to Emily's scars but I was surprised when all she did was smile.

Emily had placed about ten towels beside the door for when we got here and then I saw her eyes widen and her mouth drop in a most audible gasp.

"Oh my, dear are you alright?" she asked Mirada reaching out to touch her face.

"You're freezing and covered in mud. Come inside and don't worry about drying off I'll just get Sam to clean up the mud later," she said grabbing Mirada and pulling her into the house. I mentally whined at Emily because she was taking Mirada away from me but then I thought about Emily getting her warm and dry before she got sick.

Sam grabbed a towel to each of us and we dried ourselves of thoroughly before I saw another figure coming towards us.

"Kim!" Jared yelled happily and started towards her. She was holding seven pairs of pants, one for each of us, and laughed at her boyfriend. Jared was so whipped by his imprint that the rest of us thought of it as our own little sit-com.

"No Jared, stay right there," she mock scolded. I sniggered at his mock glare and folded arms. She handed us a pair of pants each and told us to use the towels to cover ourselves while we changed. We were used to it and besides Sam and Emily's house was surrounded by the forest except for the really long driveway that lead down to the road so it didn't really bother us to change there since no one could see us.

After changing we walked inside the house to see that it was deserted except for Collin and Brady who were sitting on the ouches watching TV.

"Where are Kim and Emily?" Sam asked. The two youngest wolves looked at us and grinned.

"They were taking some girl into the bathroom with a dog to get them washed off," Brady said.

"Yea and she was really pretty but she had their weirdest eyes," Collin said muttering the last part. I growled at him and narrowed my eyes in the scariest glare I could conjure. I was pretty sure I was shaking in anger by now. How dare he say her eyes look weird? They were beautiful.

"Seth calm down," Sam ordered in his alpha tone. It didn't really have an effect on me since Jake was my pack leader.

"Seth," Jake warned. I stopped shaking and growling but continued to glare at Collin who was looking at me in fear.

"Collin that 'girl' is Seth's imprint and her name is Mirada so don't insult her," Sam said. Collin nodded and apologised before going back to watching TV but one in a while I saw him glance at me from the corner of his eye. I smirked at him and then Brady came up and gave me a slap on the back.

"Dude it's about time you imprinted but just think what Leah will do, yeah?" he said. Shit I had totally forgotten about Leah. She was going to kill me. I took a deep breath and then heard Brady ask me where I found her. I grinned and sat on the couch and began telling the story from where Paul heard her on the beach and we went to investigate.

Jake and Embry would butt in every so often just to embarrass me but as I said before nothing could bring my mood down right now. We heard water running from down the hall and Emily and Kim's disgusted and pitying voices. I'm guessing they saw how much mud and sand was coming off her.

"I'm going to see Nessie I'll be back later," I heard Jake say but I payed him no mind, all I could think about was Mirada and her beautifully unusual eyes. Kim then ran out of the bathroom and past us guys and Jared sat pouting in the recliner that she had run past. She ran over to the backpack she always brought with her and pulled out a pile of clothes and ran back into the bathroom but not before giving Jared a kiss on the cheek and I quick 'I love you'. Jared sat there dazed for a second before grinning like an idiot. I shook my head with a small grin and waited for another five minutes before they finally came out.

------Mirada POV in the Bathroom------

The woman who I'm guessing was Emily pulled me into the house and basically dragged me into her bathroom. She seemed really nice and she was extremely pretty despite the scars on her face, I kind of think they suited her.

"Okay we are going to get you cleaned off and dry and warm before you catch something alright. Kim will be here in a minute oh and by the way my name is Emily," she said with a smile. Mirada couldn't help but smile back at the woman's behaviour.

"Hey I'm Kim," said another girl who entered the bathroom. She had slightly tan skin, bright brown eyes, light brown hair and a wide smile. She locked the door behind her and then looked at Lee who was still tucked away in my arms.

"Aww he's so cute what's his name?" she asked.

"His name is Lee, you want to hold him?" I asked her. Her eyes lit up as I held him out to her but then she drew her head back and scrunched up her nose.

"He smells like wet dog," she laughed.

"Would you mind if I gave him a bath?" she asked excitedly. I nodded and she squealed and ran over to the sink that was definitely big enough to give him a wash down.

"Mirada you can get in the shower with most of your clothes on so I can wash your hair out for you and then I'll leave you to ash your body off alright?" Emily asked me. I nodded and then took off my shirt and jeans leaving me in my underwear. She smiled at me and pushed me into the steaming hot shower water.

The water burned my skin but after a moment I relaxed and felt myself warming up immediately. Emily's hands were running through my excessively long hair and raking out the mud and sand. She mad disgusted and pitying noises everything a big clump fell out. My hair was quite knotted and Emily ended up grabbing her brush from the sink and running it though my hair.

It hurt a lot but she was trying to be gentle so I stayed silent with the occasional wince and yelp. I could hear Lee splashing around in the warm water and Kim laughing when he shook the water out of his fur.

After about ten minutes my hair was free from all mud and sand and was now back to being smooth and clean. Emily stood back and shit the shower door so I could wash the rest of my body off. It had dried in some places but eventually I managed to get my skin looking clean.

"Uh Emily do you have a towel I can borrow?" I asked poking my head out the door. Emily passed me two towels as I turned off the water. I wrapped on around my body and the other I used to dry my hair. I stood out of the shower and looked around.

"Where's Kim?" I asked seeing that she wasn't there and Emily was drying off Lee. Emily pointed to the door with a smile and I heard running footsteps. Kim appeared a moment later and locked the door behind her once more.

"I got some clothes for you their brand new and haven't been worn," she said passing me a plie of clothes.

"Why haven't they been worn?" I asked.

"Because my mother got them for me and they are too small, well except for the bra that one is one size too big for me," she grinned. I nodded and then manoeuvre my way into the clothes without flashing anybody, it was a talent of mine and many other girls out there.

"Wow you look good," Kim said while holding Lee who was now all dry and fluffy. I was wearing a straight jean skirt that ended mid thigh, a black off the shoulder sweater that showed the hot pink bra straps and thigh high black socks. Emily continued to dry the bottoms of my hair since I couldn't reach and then Kim took my dirty clothes and threw them in Emily's laundry pile.

"Thank you so much Emily and you too Kim," I thanked wholeheartedly. They just hugged me and opened the bathroom door.

"Come on I bet all the guys are wandering what you look like under all that gunk," Emily said. Kim and I laughed and followed her out the door and as soon as the living room came into view Lee jumped out of Kim's arms and ran up to Seth, the one who I ran into. I saw Seth laugh and start playing with the wolf pup.

I liked his laugh; it was light and full of happiness. His smile could light up a room as I stood in the doorway of the living room while Kim bounded over to Jared I think his name was and sat in his lap. He looked like he was on top of the world. They must be together, they look perfect. Emily walked up to Sam and kissed him lightly before turning to me.

"Come on Mirada don't be shy," she said. I blushed lightly and slowly walked into the room with my arms crossed and looking at the floor. From the corner of my eye I saw Seth's head snap up at the mention of my name and he was now looking very intensely at me. I blushed harder and came to a stop a couple of feet from Emily.

I heard a low whistle and someone say congratulations but I had no idea why. I was confused but everyone seemed nice enough, I wonder how old they are? Would it be rude to ask?

"Uh hi," I said looking around the room. I saw two new boys and noticed that Jacob was now gone. The new guys introduced themselves as Brady and Collin and I introduced myself to them.

"Uh do you have a phone I could borrow to call my mother just so she doesn't worry?" I asked Sam. He nodded and told me it was around the corner in the kitchen. I thanked him and walked to where he said it was. I picked it up and dialled my mothers mobile number since didn't know the home phone yet.

"Hello?" she answered with a slightly worried tone.

"Hey mum it's me," I answered her.

"Oh thank god where have you been? Where are you? What is taking you so long?" she asked quickly. I told her about having to chase lee to the beach and how I got really dirt and then found by a bunch of guys. I left out the part of me running into one but I did tell her that they had brought me back to Emily's house to get clean and dried off.

"You had better thank them and I would like to meet these people some time alright so make sure you get their phone number," she said to me. I smiled and even though she couldn't see me I had a feeling that she knew how happy I was.

"Hey Mirada ask your mum if you can come to a bonfire tonight Jacob's dad will be hosting it and telling the s\legends of our tribe," Seth said bounding around the corner. I could hear mum laughing on the other end of the line and asked her.

"Of course but I want to meet these people tomorrow so invite them over for breakfast alright and I don't care how many people there are unless it goes over fifteen that's where I draw the line alright," she said. I felt myself grinning. I had never had any friends before but maybe things could be different now.

"Yes mum I'll see you tonight bye," I replied and hung up the phone.

"Can you come?" Seth asked with a very hopeful expression. I nodded and then in the blink of an eye I felt myself being held around the waist and about two feet off the ground by Seth as he 'whooped' in happiness. I grinned despite the whole situation being a little weird.

I felt like I was in one of those weird movies where a girl moves to s new city, has a tragic past, not that mine is that tragic, and then falls for a guy she hardly knows. Seth placed me back on the ground and I grabbed my head and stumbled around a little. He had spun me around and I got a little dizzy.

"Whoa there," I heard Seth say as he grasped my upper arms and steadied me. I looked at the clock on the wall and it was now three o'clock.

"When is the bonfire?" I asked.

"Well it starts at five but me and the guys, plus Kim and Emily, were gonna go to the beach early for some fun," he said. I nodded my head and looked out the window; it had stopped raining although it was still very overcast.

Their ages were still bugging me. They all acted like teens but looked early to mid twenties. Kim looked around my age and Emily only looked to be around twenty.

"How old are you guys?" I blurted out and then covered my mouth in horror. Seth looked at me for a minute before bursting out in laughter. I frowned, I don't see what was so funny about that, to me I had just asked one of the rudest questions and there he was laughing at me.

"Sorry but the scared look on your face was funny," he said, I huffed, "Seriously I'm sorry but anyway I'm sixteen along with Jake, Embry and Quil, Paul and Jared are eighteen and Sam is twenty," he said.

"What about Brady, Collin, Emily and Kim?" I asked.

"They're only fifteen, Emily is nineteen and Kim is seventeen," he replied. My mouth dropped, is he serious, no one that age or his should look that old at that age accept Emily and Kim they look normal. I snapped out of it and saw him struggling to hold in his laughter so I did the only thing I could think of. I glared at him and stomped past him going towards the living room and sat down heavily on the couch beside Kim.

"What's wrong Mirada?" she asked curiously. I shook my head and sighed letting my face relax, my eyes closing, wow this couch was very comfy.

"Aww come on Mirada I'm sorry," I heard Seth say and a pair of very warm hands grasped mine in my lap. I opened my eyes and looked down at him where he was crouching on the floor and resting his chin on my knees. I smirked at him and then raised my legs quickly and pushed his chest.

He lost his balance and fell backwards but unfortunately he was still holding one of my hands and pulled me down with him. I think I caused a chain reaction because I used my other hand to grab Kim who was next to me and she grabbed Jared who grabbed Paul and so on. The only people who weren't included in this dog pile were Quil and Lee.

I was second on the pile and pinned to Seth's chest while the rest of my limbs were tangled in everyone else's.

"Ow Jared get off your heavy," Kim groaned.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he apologised and tried to move but only succeeded in tangling us further. I felt something pinned to my backside and tried to push myself from Seth who was trying not to suffocate under all the weight.

"Whoever has their hand on my backside will be missing very important reproductive organs if they don't remove it," I said. Seth's eyes widened and he started thrashing trying to get the people off. Of course Embry was on the top just sitting there with a smug expression.

"Seriously Jared you're squishing me," Kim shouted getting angry.

"I'm sorry but Brady won't move," he said sounding very panicked and angry.

"Embry get off so we can get up," Brady yelled.

"Well I don't mind that much," I heard Emily say.

"That's because you got pinned under Sam," Embry said.

"And you're hand is pinned in a very…private place," Quil said.

"Ew," the rest of us shouted and Embry stood on Sam's back and then jumped off causing the rest of us to get pushed down. I fell down hard on Seth's chest and closed my eyes. He wasn't moving anymore he was just looking at me still holding my right hand. I felt the hand on my backside twitch and in turn my eye twitched.

"Seriously whoever is touching my rear is going to be missing there's when I'm free," I said trying to look up at the others. Sam and Emily were free from the pile and Brady was in the process of untangling himself from the pile.

"I'm sorry?" I heard Seth from beneath me. I snapped my head down to look at him and I saw him avoiding eye contact and blushing really badly. I looked at him curiously and only faintly heard Kim yell a 'Thank god' from above me before I looked at him right arm. I followed it around my waist and looked back.

The offending appendage was the hand that was on my ass. I heard the other snickering except Kim who was busy ignoring Jared who was trying to get her to talk to him. I ignored them and looked back to Seth who was looking awkwardly at me. Oh yeah this was very awkward…

I then shook my head and shot up from my position holding a hand out for Seth to take. He grasped my hand and I could feel small electric shocks burst throughout my body. I was sure my face was gonna explode from the heat rushing to my cheeks but I was snapped out of it when I saw a pair of shoes thrust in my face.

They were a small pair of white clogs that I thought would match the outfit perfectly. I had never been to a social outing before and I'm pretty sure I was about to burst from excitement.

"Put these on and then we can leave," Kim said. I laughed and bent down and slid my feet into the shoes and was surprised when the right shoe fit perfectly. Usually it was really hard to get that foot to fit into any normal looking shoes.

"Uh do you think I could take Lee?" I asked not knowing if animals were allowed. Kim nodded happily and pulled me out the door, the pup was already in her arms with his tail wagging happily. Sometimes I wandered if he was an actual wolf since he seemed to act a lot like a normal puppy.

Kim took us to the porch and waited for the others.

"How are we getting there?" I asked. There weren't any cars around or any mode of transport apart from walking.

"We're getting a ride," she replied. I looked at her confused and looked around again. I took Lee from her arms and titled my head back when he tried to lick my face.

"On what?" I asked. Suddenly I felt my feet leave the ground and a hard body between my legs. I squealed and let go of Lee with one hand to steady myself on the shoulders of whoever had picked me up.

"On us," Seth answered from beneath me. I felt my face heat up and had to grip Seth's shaggy hair to stop myself from falling when he started moving. He laughed and then jumped causing me to lift off his shoulders. I yelped as I came back down and he could my legs around his waist. He was now carrying me piggyback style and I used my free hand to wrap around his neck.

"Its fun once you get used to the speed," I heard Emily say from beside me. She was being carried bridal style by Sam who was also holding a large duffle bag and I could help but think they looked awesome together. Paul, Embry, Quil, Brady and Collin had gone ahead and I thought that the only reason why the other four stayed was because Emily and Kim wanted to stay near me.

"Let's go," Kim said from Jared's back. In an instant all three men took off at a break neck speed. I buried my head in between Seth's shoulder blades and closed my eyes to avoid the harsh wind hitting my face. Lee was curled up in between my stomach and Seth's back which now that I took notice was giving off a lot of warmth.

"Seth are you sick?" I asked over the roaring wind. I opened one eye and saw Sam and Jared up ahead.

"No why?" he asked back.

"Because I have noticed that you're really hot and it doesn't seem natural," I replied. I heard Seth laugh and then I thought back to what I had said…I didn't say anything fun…wait!

"I didn't mean it like that I meant that your body is really hot…wait no that came out wrong, what I mean to say is that your body temperature is really hot," I rushed clearly embarrassed. Seth just continued to laugh and then he glanced back at me.

"Don't worry I know what you mean and no I'm not sick my body temperature is just above a normal human's and so is the rest of the guys it's a Quileute thing," he said. I nodded my head in a sort of understanding.

We were going through the forest now although it wasn't as thick as it was before. I could see the cliff where Seth said that the fire was being held in a couple of hours. I couldn't wait for the storied to start but Seth and the others were going to be having some fun before that…what did they mean by fun it was just a cliff.

"What are we doing before the bonfire?" I asked. I couldn't help it…I was too curious.

"We're going cliff diving," Seth replied turning to look at me. My eyes widened and I think my heart stopped and four thoughts ran though my head.

I can't swim!

I'm afraid of heights!

I'm afraid of open water!

And my personal favourite,

Oh shit!

There's chapter 2 hope you like it and don't forget to R&R with ideas and by the way I will be getting Embry and imprint so anyone who wants to be his imprint review with a short description of yourself or a made up character like looks and personality and any little extras and I will chose the one who I think would be best.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry it has taken so long to update but I juts got back to school and have been loaded with a hell of a lot of work. I'm going to try updating every Sunday from now on since it's like the only day I have free.

Also I am really sorry about the horrible gramma and typo's but every time I re-read it before posting I don't see it and then when I read it after posting I do see it, sorry!

I need someone to be Embry's imprint and any other free werewolf imprints if you want just tell me these things in a review.

Character Name:

Hair Colour:

Eye Colour:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Habits:

Werewolf Imprint: (E.g. Embry)

Tell me anything else about your character that you feel is necessary and if I get no takers then I guess I'll have to make Embry and the others loners…*sigh*

Last Time

"What are we doing before the bonfire?" I asked. I couldn't help it…I was too curious.

"We're going cliff diving," Seth replied turning to look at me. My eyes widened and I think my heart stopped and four thoughts ran though my head.

I can't swim!

I'm afraid of heights!

I'm afraid of open water!

And my personal favourite,

Oh shit!

Now – Mirada POV

"C-cliff Diving?" I asked in a small voice. I could see the beach through the trees and suddenly I felt Seth slow down dramatically before stopping at woods edge.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly. I locked eyes with him and I could plainly see the concern written in them. Lee was still resting quietly between my front and his back.

"I-I'm afraid of heights and open water," I said hearing my voice crack slightly. He winced at my scared tone and I looked to the ground in shame.

"Also…I can't swim," I said softly. I clenched my eyes shut but I felt his arms slowly release my legs and let me slip gently to the ground. I held Lee with both hands now as I hung my head and saw Seth's feet turn to face me.

Great he probably thinks I'm a coward…a stupid girl with stupid fears. Well that was until I felt a large, warm hand gently grasp my chin and lift it up. I had no choice but to follow, he was so strong but at the same time his touch was gentle and cautious.

"Look at me," he pleaded. I didn't want to open my eyes but something about his voice urged me too. I opened my eyes and was instantly drawn to his. They looked down at me with worry, understanding and….something that I had only seen once, a look that often passed between my parents.

My heart clenched when I thought of my father and I felt guilty for being happy when he wasn't with me. Then I suddenly felt guilt for another reason, I felt guilty that I had just thought that. I had been taught from a young age that everything happens for a reason and that death is just another obstacle in the way of being happy.

Death was not something to be upset about because even if they die or you die, you will meet back up again when the time is right and until then all you can do is live your life to the fullest and remember the person for who they were.

I remember my dad clearly, his loving gaze his one dimple that appeared when he smiled and the chocolate brown eyes that one side of me reflected so brightly. I could feel the smile forming on my face and then I was drawn back to reality. I looked softly into Seth's eyes, if only you could have met him dad, I'm sure you would approve.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I sighed and nodded giving him a reassuring smile. I was happy that he didn't ask me why I was afraid of the water and such but I know if he had asked I would have spilled my deepest darkest secrets in a heartbeat.

"I'm fine, thanks," I replied. He gave me a big smile and lifted me up again, this time I was cradled on his hip like a baby would be. I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly, half afraid I would fall.

"I'll keep you away from the water but you gotta promise to watch me jump alright," he said. Watching him jump off a cliff into raging waters….easy, right? I didn't think so. I would do it for him though but only because it would make him happy.

I nodded and once again we were off, me clutching a now awake Lee to my chest. We were on the beach now and I looked forward and squinted trying to see past the raging wind that was trying to keep my eyes closed with the stinging sensation hitting my eyes. I could just see the outline of a large cliff. It was probably only 50 foot from the waters surface and I couldn't see any sharp rocks at the bottom which made me relax a little.

Seth ran up the rocks with such grace and power that I almost thought he wasn't human, heh stupid thought hey.

I saw a bunch of people already at the edge of the cliff and recognised most of them. Jacob had come back and was standing with a small child who looked no older than…1 or 2 years old. She was beautiful but she had her nose scrunched up distaste…or concentration I couldn't be sure.

Seth let me down slowly and walked over to the guys who were talking to Jacob and the little girl. I saw Kim and Emily with another little girl who was around 3 or 4 behind me to the right. They were sitting on a fallen tree trunk chatting away.

I stood awkwardly before making my way over to them and sitting down on the rock at their feet. Lee was looking at the little girl on Emily's lap excitedly and I could tell he wanted to play. I wouldn't let him though because playing to a wolf pup meant nipping, scratching and being rough and she was only a little girl, I would not put her in danger and have him put down because of it.

"Hey Mirada this is Claire she's my niece," Emily said. The little girl looked at me curiously and I could almost hear the gears ticking over in her head trying to figure out who I was and why I looked the way I did…

"Hey Claire my name is Mirada and this is Lee," I replied to the little girl smiling gently at her. When I said Lee's name she looked down and saw the pup resting in my lap.

"Oh he looks like Qwil," he exclaimed. Emily and Kim stiffened and started laughing nervously before Emily leaned down to whisper in her ear. I narrowed my eyes…what the hell did that mean.

"Huh?" was my smart reply.

"Oh don't mind her she thinks Quil looks like a puppy and this is the first time she has seen one so yeah…," Kim said. I mentally scoffed, Quil looking like a puppy? That's like mistaking a tomato for an apple and taking a bite out of it.

"Oh okay," I replied laughing masking my confusion and suspicion. They visibly relaxed and breathed out in relief, man they sucked at lying.

"Can I pet him?" Claire asked shyly. I smiled at her and held Lee out to her. She reached out her hand and Lee's tail started wagging like mad when she started petting him. He moved his head around her hand and started licking it happily. She giggled and drew back her hand before hugging Emily.

"Aunty Emmy can I see Quil now?" she asked cutely. Emily nodded and stood up to take her to Quil. I sat next to Kim on the log and watched the boys joke around for a minute.

"I have been meaning to ask you, why did you move to La Push?" Kim asked me. I froze a little and looked straight ahead getting flashback from the night I ruined everything. I snapped back when I saw Kim's hand waving in front of my face.

"Sorry," I apologised. She looked at me sympathetically and nodded her head.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she said softly. I smiled back at her and I suddenly heard someone shouting my name. I looked to the edge of the cliff and saw Seth waving at me. I waved back and smiled before I watched him turn around and sprint to the edge. He jumped and yelled out in happiness and I watched as his form disappeared below the cliff face. There was a loud splash and before I knew it most of the guys had jumped off and were yelling out their excitement.

The only ones that hadn't jumped were Quil and Jacob and that was only because they had two girls attached to them. I turned back to Kim to answer her. I wouldn't tell her everything of course, that would be suicidal. I told her of my fathers death and how my mother and I had been caught in the cross fire. I told her that my mother took us home and packed the house up immediately and took us away to keep me safe. I told her it was to keep me safe from the thugs that took my fathers life but obviously that was a lie.

"I'm so sorry," she said. I could see the tears threatening to spill over her eyes and quickly said.

"Don't worry Kim I'm alright. My parent taught me from a young age that everything happens for a reason and death is just one of those things. Death is nothing to be afraid of because all it is, is your soul separating from your body and moving on to a better place where you can wait peacefully, watching over your loved ones until they can join you and I'm sure that's what he is doing right now, watching over my mother and I."

Kim smiled widely and then proceeded to play twenty questions with me.

"So when's your birthday?" she asked.

"May 12th, you?"

"January 21st. What's your favourite colour?"

"Blue, you?"

"Purple. Favourite food?"

"Uh cheese, you?"

"Chocolate. Favourite animal," she asked me with a smirk.

"Wolf," we said in unison. We smiled at each other and burst out laughing. I was having so much fun that I didn't notice that Lee had gotten out of my grip and wandered over to Quil, Jacob and the girls, well I didn't notice until I heard loud but unexperienced growling and barking.

Kim and I looked over to see Lee jumping up, growling and barking trying to get at the girl Jacob was holding. Jacob was glaring at the pup and standing still, he was too tall for Lee to even get close to the girl. The rest of the guys were coming up and were making their way quickly to the commotion.

I shot up from the log and felt numerous pairs of eyes on me. I ran up to Lee and pushed him back with my middle and index fingers while making a sharp and loud hissing sound with my mouth. He backed down a little but continued to stare and growl. I repeated my push and hiss with more harshness and he immediately sank to the ground. (I got this from the television show Dog Whisperer which is an awesome show)

His tail was between his legs and his ears flattened against his skull. He was _still _looking at the girl who had her head burring in Jacob's chest. He tried to army crawl his way to the pair but another repeat of the action made him stop and whimper.

"Away," I commanded and he immediately stood up and walked back to Kim who was sitting on the log with her mouth open. He sat down and looked back at me with his big eyes. I had built up and immunity to these looks. It came with the training my dad put me though.

I would not show love or affection to those who did wrong. It was the same with dogs and wolves. If they disobey me, their leader, then they needed to be punished. I know it sounds harsh but don't worry there was no pain involved, just nudging and hisses. You know, giving them a nudge in the right direction.

I ignored his look and turned to Jacob and the little girl. He was staring at me in shock with one eye brow raised. The girl was looking at me with curiosity and then slowly started to reach out to me. I looked at her for a moment before addressing Jacob.

"I'm really sorry about that Jacob I don't know what got into him," I apologised. I felt awful that Lee had gone after the little girl; I hope she wasn't scared for life.

"It's…alright," he said. I guess he hadn't seen anyone order around a pup the way I had before. Everyone else was looking at me with amazement in their eyes and from the corner of my eyes I saw Lee stand up. I hissed at him again and he sat down sulkily. I turned back around to Jacob just in time for the little girl's hands to come into contact with my face.

I gasped as her coldish hands touched my face. Something weird happened then and for a moment I thought I wasn't alone in this world. She couldn't do what I could but she could do something abnormal, just like me.

Images flashed before my eyes, first there was blood. Then there faces of people that I didn't know, three blondes, two raven haired people, a motherly figure with caramel hair and then finally two brunettes. They were all very pale and had bright gold eyes, wow. They were beautiful and I could clearly see that the two brunettes were her parents.

They were holding her and the female looked livid.

"You named her after the lock-ness monster!" she shouted.

"Now we just shortened Renesmee to Nessie," the male said.

I was pulled from the images when Jacob took the girls hands away hastily and looked at me with wide eyes. He looked worried and turned his body so that he was like a protective barrier for the girl.

"Nessie?" I asked. I turned to see everyone's eyes looking widely at me and I locked eyes with Seth again. He looked like he wanted to cry and hold me tightly. I tilted my head at them and then saw a car driving up the beach. I walked over and picked Lee up in my arms.

I didn't get what the big problem was; everyone was standing stock still watching my every move. I walked back to Jacob step by step, I was going to try and get Lee used to Nessie. As I got closer Lee would act up and I would set him right by hissing and nudging. I was about three steps away now.

Nessie reached around Jacob and held her hand out. She seemed very smart for her age. I got closer and Lee snarled.

"Shht," I snapped at him and waited for him to settle before moving forward again. Jacob watched Lee with calculating eyes as the pup in my arms got closer to Nessie's hand. I heard a car door slam but I ignored it. I brought Lee as close as I could to Nessie's outstretched hand. Lee sniffed cautiously and whimpered, I guess Nessie doesn't smell too nice to him.

After a couple of seconds he stuck his tongue out and hesitantly licked her hand. Nessie smiled and then he started licking more confidently, half in guilty for the way he behaved before and half because he had accepted her.

Jacob relaxed, as did everyone else.

"Ahh everyone is here is see," a voice said from behind me. I turned around to see four new people. An older man who looked like Jacob that was in a wheelchair, a woman around the same age as the man and another man who I could clearly see the resemblance of Quil and himself. There was also a girl there around Emily's age.

She was beautiful, just like Emily and had short dark hair, narrowed brown eyes and copper skin. She was tall and slightly build for a female and she I noticed that she had the same colour eyes as Seth.

I tilted my head at the newcomers in curiosity. I felt so at peace with this group and these new people just added to it. I felt like I belonged and that no one would judge me but I also felt like they were hiding something from me…something big.

There is chapter 3 I hope you guys like it and don't forget to review with ideas/suggestions and imprint information. There is gonna be some action in the next chapter so here is a preview!

"_Mirada run!" Seth yelled at me. I looked around wildly to find him but something hit me. It was like a truck had hit me head on and I __could feel myself flying. _

_The wind was rushing through my hair as I flew over the side of the cliff and onto the beach. _

_I hit with a loud thud and the last think I remember before pain burst through my chest was a pair of bright red eyes. _

_I knew I wouldn't die but how long would it be before my heart healed…would I be able to stay here or would I have to move again…it was always my fault…and just when things were going so well…I was finally happy. _

There you go tell me what you think happened although I'm pretty sure it's obvious.

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and oc's I really liked them all. In the meantime I have figured out a surprise imprint for Leah that you will never guess. I will be giving Paul an imprint solely because I don't know that much about Rachel and I don't want to try and guess because I'm not too good at that.

**NOTE!! Hey guys I am really sorry but I used the wrong preview for this chapter on the previous one since I already have them typed up already so yea disregard the preview for this chapter!**

_**Also trying to get up to at least 40 reviews by the next chapter thanks guys!**_

Chapter 4 – Mirada POV

I looked at these new people with Lee secured in my arms in case he acted up again. I feel like I needed to impress these people, get their approval, especially the girl who looked like Seth. She looked at me with something akin to disgust in her eyes and I felt my insides shrivel up a little, she scared me.

I know I'm not much to look at and I'm pretty freaky looking and I guess I should be used to these looks by now but I really felt like I needed her to like me. I suddenly felt uncomfortable and out of place. I didn't know who these people were but I'm going to take a wild guess and say they are the ones hosting this bonfire.

"And who might you be?" I heard the man in the wheelchair ask me. I looked up and focused my eyes on him and flinched when he looked surprised. Yeah I get it already I have freaky eyes get over it please!

"My name is Mirada and I just moved here today," I answered politely. He smiled at me and introduced himself as Billy Black, Jacob's dad. He introduced the older man as Quil Ateara Senior, Quil's dad, the woman as Sue Clearwater, Seth's mum and the glaring female as Leah Clearwater, Seth's sister.

"Nice to meet you," I replied with a small smile. Quil Sr. walked up to me with an amazed face and was looking down at Lee who was starting back up at him.

"Is that an actual wolf pup?" he asked in wonder.

"Yes his name is Lee," I replied. He just nodded and drifted back to the other adults while Billy wheeled himself forward.

"Alright kids time to get to work. Jake, Embry, Quil and Brady go collect some wood for us and the rest of you go and grab the tables and blankets from the car and set them up, girls you can help Emily cook," he said. Wow he must be like the big boss here and if I were talking on wolf terms, the alpha.

I saw Seth move to the car and the group split up. Emily and Kim also went to the car with Sue to grab the food and Leah moved to the side and sat on a log. She looked angry and I couldn't help but feel curious. I was a little hesitant about going over to her but I went to her anyway.

I put Lee down who ran over to Claire and, surprisingly, Nessie to sit by them while everyone else was busy. I walked in front of Leah and she suddenly looked up to me when I held my hand out to her.

"Hi, I'm Mirada."

"I know who you are," she sneered at me. She glared at me and looked away and that's when I noticed the hidden pain in her eyes. I followed her gaze and saw Sam and Emily playing around while unloading the car. I looked back at her and sat next to her, she hardly noticed me.

"You wish that was you right?" I asked. She snapped her head around to look at me so fast that I think I almost got whiplash. She was looking at me with shock and narrowed eyes.

"What are you talking about?" she asked me harshly.

"I saw the pain in your eyes when you looked at them so I figured something must have happened between you three, especially you and Sam…am I right?" I explained simply. Her eyes softened and she paused before nodding.

"Do you hate them?" I asked again.

"No…I just wish things turned out differently," she whispered. I had a feeling that she was happy for them but was still hurting a lot inside. I guessed she was hiding it by being strong and…mean?

"I know what you mean…sorta. I lost my father last week and so many things have gone wrong in my life that sometimes I wish I could turn back time and change it," I said now watching the guys relay back and forth between the car and the tables that were being set up to hold to food.

"Yeah but I doubt things are as weird for your as they are for us," she said. Not as weird for me? Yeah right. She probably had the most normal life, friends, parents, public school, dances and all other things that give someone the feeling of normalcy. She probably didn't have a body that regenerated itself after the smallest of injuries were inflicted.

"I don't know, I am pretty weird don't you think?" I asked her while leaning back. She looked back at me and cracked the tiniest of smiles; well it was better than nothing right.

"Heh yeah but it suits you," she answered me. I grinned at her and then looked up when my name was called. I looked up and saw Collin running towards us.

"Hey Collin what's-ah," I started but yelled when he suddenly grabbed me around the waist and hoisted me up and over his shoulder.

"Sorry Leah but I'm gonna kidnap her for a little while okay," he said and turned around so I faced Leah. She had one eye brow raised and I looked at her pleadingly.

"Leah, help me please," I begged. She just smirked and looked amused.

"No can do freak," she laughed. I glared at her and crossed my arms so they wouldn't dangle in places they shouldn't.

"Bitch," I muttered and let myself be carried away. She seemed to find something very funny in that statement because as soon as it left my mouth she cracked up laughing. Suddenly I heard Seth's name.

"Hey Seth catch," Collin called and brought me down from his shoulder to old me bridal style before launching me in the air. Holy crap I'm gonna di…wait never mind I can't die. I curled myself up in a half-hearted ball when I was in the air and I distantly heard someone yell before I landed in something strong and warm.

I opened one eye and looked up to see Seth's face looking worriedly down at mine.

"Are you okay?" he asked me while setting me down. I nodded and then turned around to see Brady and Collin laughing.

"Dude what the hell you could have hurt her," Seth yelled at him. Collin looked up and his and Brady's eyes widened. I looked around to Seth and saw his body shaking madly. Everyone stopped to see what the commotion was and I saw Sam and Jacob's eyes widen as well as almost everyone else's.

Leah, Sam and Jacob were running towards as Seth started to move past me, still shaking violently.

I looked at his face, he must be really mad that Collin threw me but seriously I'm okay, there was no need to get that angry. I walked up to Seth as I swear I heard someone yell at me to stop but I ignored them.

"Seth," I called as I walked up to him, he was halfway to Collin who was looking at Seth with fear written all over his face. I ran up to him and placed my hand on his scorching hot arm. He looked down at me with a snarl and his eyes looked slightly clouded.

"Seth calm down please, he couldn't hurt me even if he tried," I said. I knew he probably wouldn't believe me but I was telling the truth, he just didn't know it.

"Ha he could easily break you into pieces, everyone here could, even Nessie," he snarled at me and went back to approaching Collin. I glared at him, I wouldn't put up with that attitude, not even from him. I ran up to him and pulled his arm back.

"Stop," I shouted at him with all the anger I could muster. He looked back at me surprised and I saw from the corner of my eyes that Billy had stopped Sam, Leah and Jacob from coming closer to us. Leah looked extremely worried as did Sue and the girls, the boys just looked cautious.

"Seth calm down please and if you don't then I will throw myself off this cliff to show you how unbreakable I really am," I said wincing at the thought of open water and being so high up. His eyes softened and slowly his shaking ceased, good.

He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in the crook of my neck. I raised my arms to embrace him back and saw that everyone had shocked looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Its fine, I just never want to see you that angry again alright," I said pulling back. He nodded with a smile and then I turned and walked up to Collin.

"Next time I won't stop him," I said with a smirk. He just grinned and nodded before running off to the others. I shook my head and went to help Emily with the cooking.

Seth POV

I can't believe I let her see me like that, I almost lost control. Never again will I loose or almost loose control around her, I could break her so easily. She was so small compared to me, she only came up to my chest but apart from that she wasn't exactly petite for a girl.

She had wide, but not too wide, hips with…meaty thighs, a strong and I'm guessing flat stomach, her breasts were bigger than any girls I had ever met but thankfully not so big that she could knock someone out with them.

She was perfect and I have to admit, I can't get enough of her. I can't be around her as much as I would like because I only just met her but soon…soon things might change. I would tell her what I was before anything happened though just so she knows what she would be getting into.

I hope she never meets a vampire…like a real human eating one. Nessie touched her…does she already know something or has she passed it off as imagination or something else. I was watching her help Emily cook. She looked so confused and flustered that it was cute.

Her bi-coloured eyes were focused on various things that Emily was telling her. Leah was also there…and she was helping! She never helps Emily…heck she never helps anyone. Mirada might have asked her…they looked like they were getting along well when I saw them before and I even saw my sister smile. Okay it was small but it was still there.

I wander if this is how all the other guys feel with their imprints, so protective that the smallest of threat could set them off? Which reminds me, what did she mean by none of us could hurt her? That she was unbreakable. She wouldn't stand a chance against us, and then she had to go and say she would jump off a cliff to prove it…that was my fault I guess.

"Alright guys the food is ready," I heard Emily call. Food, YAY! I raced over and grabbed three hotdogs, four sandwiches, a bowl of chips and a litre of Coke. I sat on one of the logs surrounding the now blazing fire. Mirada sat next to me with two large pieces of steak and a glass…and bowl of water.

She sat down and then placed the bowl and one plate on the ground at her feet where she looked up and let out a high pitched whistle. Lee came trotting over and started eating the foods she had set down. After everyone had eaten and chatted Billy called everyone to attention and it was only then did I realise my sister was sitting on Mirada's other side.

I had heard all the legends before so instead I watched Mirada's face throughout Billy's story telling. She looked amazed and excited and I guessed it was because of her love for wolves. Lee was now asleep in her lap while she stroked his fur…damn why couldn't that be me…

"Wow," I heard her whisper when it was over.

"Amazing isn't it," I said to her just as soft. She nodded and then grinned mischievously at me.

"Amazing is right wolf-boy," she replied. I was stunned, did she know…

I saw everyone else look at her in shock before she started laughing nervously.

"Sorry it slipped," she said rubbing the back of her head, cute.

"Why did you call him wolf-boy?" Leah asked her. Mirada turned to look at Leah and I whined in my head, why did she have to take her attention away from me?

"Because of the stories, I will probably call you all wolf-boy or girl now," she replied. Everyone, including myself, visibly relaxed at this statement although I saw her look suspiciously at me. Everyone was packing up when I decided to ask her to walk with me.

"Hey Mirada want to talk a walk on the beach with me?" I asked her. She looked at me happily and nodded. She got up and handed Lee to Leah who smirked at me…I knew what she was thinking even without my wolf powers… 'Don't do anything I wouldn't do Squirt,' she would say, bitch.

I took her hand and leader to the side of the cliff where I picked her up and jumped down. She clutched at my shirt and clenched her eyes shut…have I mentioned how cute she looks like that. I set her back down and intertwined our fingers when we reached the sand.

We walked along in a comfortable silence that I wish couldn't last forever but being who I am…it didn't. A piercing and familiar howl broke through the silence and my head snapped towards the cliffs. I know Mirada couldn't see but I could.

Two vampires were fighting with mine and Sam's packs and trying protect the elders and the girls. I grasped Mirada's hand and pulled her roughly into a small circular cluster of rocks that were taller than her…just.

"Stay here Mirada, please just stay here until I come back for you," I pleaded.

"What's going on Seth?" she asked me. I saw the mass fear in her eyes and tried to calm her down.

"It's alright Mirada there are just some trespassers here and the guys need my help so please stay here."

She nodded fearfully and sank down on a small rock. I kissed her on the cheek before jumping over the rocks and stripping down so I could phase. I felt my body shake and then combust and realign itself. I was on all fours now and running up the rocks to the fight.

_What's happening?_

_Two leeches came just after you left. Sam and Paul have one and Jake and Jared have the other. First one is being burned but the second is a little more difficult it has a power_. Said Embry.

_They can manipulate the wind which is pushing us back and he can even make blades out of the wind._ Quil added. _And we're protecting everyone else._

_Well isn't that great…can I sneak up or not_. I asked. I saw the fight through their eyes and saw my chance. Jacob and Jared had pushed the vamp back towards me so all I had to do was jump and rip its head off…easy right?

I jumped and opened my jaws aiming for its head. I managed to clamp my jaws around its head but then the leech twisted and tried to push me off. I felt fast and winced when I felt a rib crack. Jacob and Jared clamped down in his arms ripping them off. I tried to squeeze the jaws fully shut to dismember his but he was strong…

Jacob and Jared suddenly grabbed the leeches legs and forced him off the ground where I landed with his head still lodged in my mouth. We were playing a game of tug-o-war…leech, fun.

_I hate the taste of leeches._ I whined and mentally scowled when everyone else laughed me.

"Heath better find her," I heard the leech say right before I ripped his head off and spat it in the fire.

"Everyone alright?" Billy asked while holding a still snarling Lee still. Me and the other wolves nodded while the humans petted their respective imprints and/or children. Mum hugged me and Leah who was looking around uneasily.

_What did the leech mean by 'Heath better find her'?_ Brady asked. Everyone could hear each others thoughts now on certain occasions like these now but if it's just patrol or something then we can only hear those who are in our pack.

_There's another one?_ Collin complained. _Hey I'm not complaining!_

_Yes you are but he must be after someone else if he isn't here_. Sam said.

_Where's Mirada?_Leah asked.

_Shit!_ I yelled and bolted back down to the beach thinking of where I left her. Leah was beside me in an instant, as was everybody else.

_You left her there!_

_Are you stupid?!_

_I'm so killing you if she is hurt!_

_How could you leave your imprint alone during a fight!_

I knew all of these things but all I could focus on was getting to her. We came around the bend where the cluster of rocks where and I skidded to a halt. There, under the moonlight with the waves crashing against the shore was Mirada. She was being held by a vampire…I'm guessing he was Heath.

He had curly blond hair and blood red eyes. He looked down at her with an evil smirk. I ran to them with the others following me and was about to pounce when he turned to face me with Mirada acting as a shield.

Her eyes we blank and she looked like she wasn't even there. _I'm going to kill him, what did he do to her?!_

_Leave some for me squirt._

"Ah ah ah. Any closer and I bite," he taunted lowering his face to Mirada's neck and opening his mouth so we could see his canines. I growled in warning, he had better let her go.

"Aww is the poor puppy mad, well too bad she's mine now, my singer," he said. _His singer! I don't care if she's your fucking soul mate or lunch buddy, she's my fucking imprint and I'll be damned if I let him hurt her. _

_Seth calm down! _Jacob ordered me. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down but then the most horrifying thing happened.

He bit her…

Hey guys here is my fourth chapter so please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys thanks for the reviews although I have to say I'm a little disappointed with the amount I did get. I am also sorry if this story seems to be going to slow but it speeds up don't worry.

**I won't be updating unless I get 10 reviews per chapter so for me to post chapter 6 I will need at least 50 reviews please.**

Previously

"_Aww is the poor puppy mad, well too bad she's mine now, my singer," he said. __**His singer! I don't care if she's your fucking soul mate or lunch buddy, she's my fucking imprint and I'll be damned if I let him hurt her. **_

_**Seth calm down!**__ Jacob ordered me__**. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down but then the most horrifying thing happened.**_

_He bit her…_

Present – Mirada POV (when Seth leaves her)

"Stay here Mirada, please just stay here until I come back for you," Seth pleaded with me. I don't understand, what's happening? I heard a howl, from a wolf I think and Seth started acting strangely, something was wrong. We were in a small cluster of rocks, I think he wants me to hide….but why, why won't he tell me?

"What's going on Seth?" I asked starting to panic slightly although I tried to hide it. He must have noticed though with me and my bad hiding-my-scared-face thing.

"It's alright Mirada there are just some trespassers here and the guys need my help so please stay here."

He looked like he was waiting for my approval to go and my promise to stay. I didn't know what to do, do I let him go or do I fight tooth and nail to find out what's going on. Never mind, I know the answer already so I nodded.

Seth gave me a small smile that almost turned my legs to jelly before he literally jumped over the rock behind me and bolted back towards the cliff. I exhaled shakily and sank to the ground and rested my head on my knees.

"What's happening?" I mused. I had a headache forming and I was expecting the silence to sooth it somewhat but of course, being me, that wouldn't be fair. I wasn't expecting an answer but I got one, in the form of a very smooth and silky voice, it scared me.

"Would you like to find out?"

I stood up straight quickly and looked up to see a very…beautiful man in front of me. He was standing between two smaller rocks; I swear they had been touching before. I looked down and saw the sand had been pushed to the side almost like the rocks had pushed to to the side.

I looked back up and gasped; his eyes were bright, glowing red, blood red. His skin was so pale, it couldn't be healthy. He had curly blond hair and was quite muscled. He wore a red shirt and black jeans. He looked at me hungrily; it terrified me, especially his eyes.

"What's the matter baby doll? Scared?" he asked me tauntingly.

_Come to me._

My body started moving and I felt numb. I tried to stop but it was impossible, his voice was everywhere telling me to come to him, submit to him. He controlled everything I did, except the movement of my eyes. He walked backwards out of the cluster and I followed. My free will had been taken and I was pissed but more than that I was dead scared.

'Stop, please stop. Oh god what are you?' I whispered in my head. It was pounding and I was pretty sure my head was going to spilt open. I heard him cackle evilly and I noticed we had moved out into the open beach. He was about ten feet away from me.

_Turn around._ And I had no choice but to obey.

'Seth where are you?'

_Back up_. Again I had no choice, my feet moved backwards and with every step I could feel the ache in my head intensify. I wanted to cry but I couldn't, my body was not in my control. I felt my back hit his chest and his arms wrap around me. He was so cold and his skin was like marble, I came to one conclusion, this guy is not human.

He suddenly hissed and I looked forward and noticed a pack of extremely large wolves coming towards us. The one in front was slightly smaller than some of the others and was a nice soft, sandy colour. He looked furious and as they got closer my eyes moved to the female wolf that was almost overtaking him.

I mentally gasped; she had the same eyes as Leah. I looked around and noticed that all the wolves had human-like eyes. The russet and black wolves, the biggest ones, descended upon the smaller sandy one when he stopped only feet from us. He looked like he was about to take a step forward when I heard the man's voice again, he sounded very smug.

"Ah ah ah. Any closer and I bite," he said. Bite? He was going to bite me, what would that prove. He lowered his face to my neck, just over my pulse. The sandy coloured wolf growled viciously and then the two biggest growled at him, almost as if to calm him.

"Too bad," I heard the man whisper almost inaudibly and then I felt my control come back. I went to move but he was too quick. He bit me.

The pain was excruciating. I felt like my insides were burning, my blood was being drained but it was being replenished just as fast. I felt the teeth retract from my neck and he let me fall to the ground as if I had burned him. I was screaming, the burning intensified and I saw black spots start to cloud my vision. I saw the female wolf lunge at the man behind me who cried out in pain. I shakily turned while clutching my neck. I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my shoulders and the female wolf froze in her attack. The man was bleeding and his eyes were no longer red, they were bright blue and his skin was more healthy looking, not so pale.

He took the wolf's pause to get up and bolt. He ran up the beach and into the woods and out of site.

"Seth take her to Carlisle, Leah got with him," I heard…Sam say over my screaming, when did they get here? The pair of arms removed themselves from my shoulders and moved behind my back and under my legs, effectively hoisting me up. My screams had died down to small, occasional shrieks and the black spots multiplied, I was loosing consciousness fast.

I looked up and the last thing I remember is seeing Seth's face looking straight ahead and I was flying, flying through the forest with him, him and Leah.

Leah POV

I ran as fast as I could with my brother through the forest that leads to the leech's house. Mirada could not become one of them, I wouldn't let her. I know I should be upset that Seth imprinted and was going to leave me behind but I just couldn't bring myself to hate her.

I glanced over at him, we were two minuted from the leeches and I'm pretty sure Seth was calling to Edward in his mind. He looked so broken and this is why I need to save her. I moved my focus down to her convulsing body and small shrieks and my eyes widened, her bite marks were gone.

The house came into sight and the pixie leech was already outside and waiting with her mate. I could hardly notice the smell of them since I was focused purely on my brother and Mirada. Pixie handed us clothes while Seth reluctantly handed Mirada over to the constipated one so he could change.

I pulled the shirt over my head and the shorts up my legs as quickly as I could and moved inside the house after my brother. Carlisle had the medical stuff set up in the living room and was working on Mirada over the couch. Edward was getting to story from Seth and telling everyone, they were all there, all except Nessie who Jacob was bringing back later.

"Edward can you hear her?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, but she isn't saying anything, just sobbing and screaming," he answered. With this new information Seth finally broke down and started crying and even though he didn't make a sound everyone could smell the tears that streamed down his face.

I held my brother as he broke, they had better help her.

"Can't you suck the venom out like you did to me?" Bella asked. Carlisle was about to answer when I saw his face turn from serious to curious and then to amazed. What was happening?

"This can't be right…it's not possible," he whispered but we all heard it loud and clear.

"What's happening Carlisle?" I asked. Carlisle didn't answer and I was getting mad, what the hell is wrong with her?

"Carlisle tell me!" I shouted letting go of my brother and stalking towards him, my body shaking slightly.

"Her blood…her blood is killing off the poison. It's regenerating so fast that the new cells are destroying the poison," he said. Everyone gasped and I heard Seth get up from the floor and run over to him. He grasped Carlisle by the shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"Will she be okay," he asked but I'm sure everyone got the silent message, _Will she be human?_

"Yes," he whispered. My eyes widened and I suddenly remembered the puncture wounds and how they closed up so fast.

"What?" I heard from my right. I looked over and Edward was looking straight at me, shit he heard me.

"Yes I did hear you. Will you please repeat what you thought aloud," he replied. I glared at him, stupid leech but I complied anyway.

"I was running though the woods on the way here and I saw her bit mark disappear in seconds," I said coldly. I looked at Seth and he was looking between me and Mirada with a look of amazement, slight betrayal and worry.

"Can I use your phone?" I asked though gritted teeth. Esme nodded and I went to call Sam and Jacob and try to get a cover story made for Mirada.

No POV

Carlisle picked up a syringe from the table beside him and tapped on Mirada's arm to make her veins rise. He pricked the needle in and slowly withdrew her blood. He repeated this another three times so he had four tubes of her blood.

"He turned human," Seth whispered as he held her hand. Everyone looked at him with curious eyes.

"After he bit her his eyes turned blue and when Leah attacked him he bled," Seth said not taking his eyes form the silent girl.

"What a peculiar girl, I will go and test her blood, don't leaver her side in case she wakes," Carlisle said as he walked away to test the samples. There was a long silence that followed and the only sounds that could be heard were the hard shallow breathes of Mirada's prone form.

"You have to tell her," Edward suddenly said breaking the silence. Everyone looked at him and Seth shook his head.

"I have to ask Jake first," he said blankly and went back to watching his imprint.

"And I say you can tell her," Jacob's voice came from the doorway. He was holding Nessie in his arms and making his way towards Seth and Mirada. He took in her appearance and before he could ask Edward explained what Carlisle had found. Esme took Nessie with Bella and Alice to shower, change and get ready for bed but not without Nessie putting up a small fight.

"What do I tell her though…how do I tell her?" he asked. Leah moved forward and put her hand on his shoulder.

"We could help if you want?" she suggested softly. Seth looked up at his sister with a half broken expression.

"It's too soon Leah, she only moved here today," he started but was cut off by his sister increasing the pressure on his shoulder.

"Seth she has a right to know what attacked her and where the wolves came from," she said sternly.

"…Fine but I'm not telling her about imprinting," he said giving in.

"Why not?" Jacob asked confused.

"He would rather her get to know him as himself rather than her loving him because she felt as if she had to and vice versa," Edward said from behind them. Rosalie as watching the girl with a slightly interested expression but soon took her husbands hand and dragged him outside. Edward watched them leave and was frowning in confusion. Bella saw his look and confusion was written all over her face.

"What's the matter Edward?"

"Rosalie is singing in her head, like she doesn't want me to know something," he replied before dismissing the thought and looking back to the matter at hand.

Leah and Jacob nodded and then snapped their heads around when they head a whimper from Mirada. Seth moved closer to her and Alice and Bella flew down the stairs just in time to see Mirada shoot up from the couch and choke.

She stood on her feet for a moment with her eyes wide, not looking at anything in particular, just starting out into space. She swayed after a moment and suddenly her eyes shut and her body went limp, falling to the floor. Seth caught her and then whipped his head around to the other occupants in the room when a single word left her mouth.

_Vampire_

It would be three days before they could question her on her little episode. Seth stayed by her side and Leah even brought their mother up to see him. She cried when she saw Mirada since she had only been told what happened to her on the way there.

The Cullen's came and went regularly and sometimes checked on the two living room occupants. Rosalie would sometimes walk past and stare at Mirada before Seth caught her and left just as quickly and she was still hiding her thoughts from Edward. Alice was busy shopping for her trying to find a thanks-for-staying-human present or was it a thanks-for-being-Seth's-imprint present…then again it could just be that she loved shopping and Mirada's peculiar appearance gave her a challenge? No one would ever found out though.

Nessie, when she wasn't with Jake or her parents, would curl up on Mirada's stomach and sleep and once when she did that Mirada's arm slowly moved to rest on her head. Seth was so shocked that he called Carlisle straight away who was still busy analysing her blood.

Emily had called her mother and said Billy and the elders were showing her around La Push and had taken up to camping in the woods for three days. Mirada's mother had been so happy that her daughter had finally gotten some friends that she didn't mind looking after things by herself and it gave her some time alone to grieve for her husband. Sue had visited her and they became immediate friends.

On the third day Carlisle had finished the testing and had even taken another small tube to test for any diseases that the poison could have given her. Everyone was cramped in the small living room except Leah, she was at home looking after Lee.

The boys were playing X-Box against each other while the girls chatted about everything and nothing, Rosalie was still shooting occasional glances at the only human girl there. Seth had opted to playing with the guys but was ready in case she woke.

Esme was in the kitchen making food for the werewolves and Nessie who was once again curled up on Mirada's stomach. Everything was alright until Mirada started to stir and open her eyes. She was silent and no one noticed her being awake. She looked down and Nessie was looking up at her. Mirada smiled at her and then Nessie got up and went to her grandmother in the kitchen. Mirada looked around at her surroundings and became scared. Where was she? What happened? What was that thing? A vampire seemed like the most logical, or not, explanation but she wasn't sure. Jasper and Edward stopped playing and sat up straight as boards.

"Who feels scared?"

"Someone's thoughts are becoming skittish," Edward and Jasper said in unison. Everyone looked confused but then they heard rushed footsteps coming towards them and Edwards widened reading the peoples thoughts.

Mirada looked around at the guys playing their game and the girls watching. She calmed down slightly after seeing Jake and especially Seth.

Suddenly Esme came running in with Carlisle and Nessie hot on her heels, she looked around and was suddenly looking quite mad.

"What do you think you're doing? Are you so absorbed into that game that you can't see that she's awake," she said deadly calm, yet everyone flinched as she walked over to the couch finally getting what Jasper and Edward had felt and heard. Only then did everyone get what she meant. Mirada looked up at the beautiful woman and smiled pulling her self into a sitting position trying to hide her fear..

Seth rushed over to her and pulled her up carefully and apologised for not noticing her. She looked around trying to absorb all the new faces and she felt her fear melt away when she saw two people that looked like Nessie. It must be her parents, she thought, she looks just like them, so beautiful. She saw the bronze haired male smile and she narrowed her eyes in suspicion before reverting back to her polite happy face.

"Where am I?" she asked politely as Nessie curled up on her lap. Mirada brought her hand up and started stroking her hair upon instinct.

"You're at the Cullen's, I brought you here after the attack since Carlisle is a doctor," Seth said quietly looking guilty.

"Um…can I know your names?" she asked shyly.

"Oh forgive me my name is Esme Cullen and this is my husband Carlisle, children Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett and I think you already know my granddaughter," she said pointing to each respecting person. Mirada nodded her head in confirmation and scooted forward so Seth could settle behind her.

"What happened?" she asked and immediately noticed when Seth stiffened.

"Well…uh," he stuttered looking around nervously.

"What we have to tell you is a massive secret so you can't tell anyone alright," Jacob said. Mirada narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Not even my mum?" she asked and they shook their heads. Then, she did something that no one could have expected.

"I don't want to know then," she said.

"What?" a couple of them asked confused.

"I don't want to know a secret if I cannot tell it to my mother, I tell her everything," she said stubbornly. Seth looked torn between relief and heartbreak that it almost made Mirada want to cry, he looked like a lost puppy…puppy!

"Where's Lee? What day is it? Where does my mum think I am," she asked in a rush and a couple of people chuckled.

"Lee is with Leah, it's Friday and your mum thinks you're camping in the forest with the guys and girls," Jake said. Mirada nodded and then she narrowed her eyes and looked down.

"What was that man?" she asked.

"I thought you didn't want to know?" Seth asked confused and a little hopeful.

"I only want to know if I can tell my mother and believe me she can hold a secret, after all she's holding mine," she said the last bit almost inaudible to the human ear but everyone in the room heard it and looked confused although a little bit understanding.

"And would that secret be that you can't die," Carlisle said suddenly. She looked up alarmed and panicked. Her body froze and Seth glared at the older vampire.

"What are you talking about she almost died when that vampire bit her," she growled and then he looked shocked. He just blabbed.

"Vampire?" Mirada asked shocked, turning back to look at Seth and then the others, "So I was right?"

"Yes," Alice said, "We are all vampire's here too but we drink animal blood and not humans. We like to call ourselves vegetarians," she added with a laugh.

"But vampire's are really cold and Seth is really hot," Mirada said confused and everyone got a cautious look on their faces.

"Seth and Jacob are something else entirely, our natural enemies in fact but that is not our secret to tell," Bella said. Mirada nodded and stood up and gently places Nessie into her mother's arms.

"Carlisle is it?" she asked and continued when he nodded, "You know what's wrong with me right? Can I come over one day to talk about it?" she asked and Carlisle looked excited and agreed. She looked around the room and

"I don't mean to be rude but can I go home now I want to see my dogs and Lee…and have a shower," she said shyly. Esme laughed and went to take her outside.

"Seth you have to tell her soon. What happens if you phase in front of her, you could hurt her like Sam did to Emily," Jacob said trying to whisper but Mirada heard him and got angry. She stormed past them and into the adjoining kitchen.

"You al know what happens to me right?" she shouted and they all nodded looking scared, especially Seth , "So then you should all be smart enough to know that nothing will hurt me!"

She walked over past the counter that separated her from everyone else and put her hand in the sink, the one with the food dispenser. She put her other hand on the switch and stuck her hand in the hole.

"Mirada no," Edward said trying to get her to move away from the sink. Seth looked about ready to cry again so Mirada had to avert her eyes.

"I hope none of you are sensitive to lots of blood and I hope that this proves that I can't be hurt," she said before she flicked the switch.

**Hey guys sorry about the long wait but I'm under a lot of stress right now at school but I will try and update sooner but remember I will only update after 50 reviews for the story (not the chapter)****.**

**I know this is a little slow but it's the best I have for the moment because I have some writers block at the moment sorry guys so please R&R and I'll get another up soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG I WAS NEW MOON LAST NIGHT IT WAS AWSOME!!!!!!**

By that way guys thanks for the reviews that I asked for but I don't seem to be getting any ideas from anyone and I really need them because I'm really starting to get writers block. I really like getting these reviews because it makes me feel like people are actually reading and liking my story and it makes me feel really good so please keep them coming.

Target Reviews for this chapter: I want to get up to at least 70 before I post the next chapter.

**Previously**

_**She walked over past the counter that separated her from everyone else and put her hand in the sink, the one with the food dispenser. She put her other hand on the switch and stuck her hand in the hole.**_

"_Mirada no__**," Edward said trying to get her to move away from the sink. Seth looked about ready to cry again so Mirada had to avert her eyes.**_

"_I hope none of you are sensitive to lots of blood and I hope that this proves that I can't be hurt__**," she said before she flicked the switch.**_

**Now**

Mirada screwed up her face in pain as the blades inside the sink spun vigorously, shredding her hand to shreds. The vampires in the room especially Bella, Jasper and Nessie held their breath and concentrated on other scents such as Seth and Jacobs's smelly odour.

Seth chocked and froze when he saw her eyes but soon recovered and narrowed his eyes in anger. With inhuman speed he jumped over the counter switched the dispenser off and ripped her hand out of the hole.

He thought he would throw up at the sight of her mangled hand, well what was left of it anyway. Blood dripped rapidly to the floor and coated her arm up to her elbow where the blades had flicked it up. Bones had been chipped and chopped so that she only really had two full fingers that we still ripped up badly.

The vampires crowded around Jacob trying to concentrate on his stench rather than her glorious smelling blood. Within seconds, though, her hand started growing back. Bones lengthened and skin, muscle and nerves grew back. Surprisingly the blood from the floor retracted magically and her hand seemed to rewind like a movie to what it looked like before the brutal shredding.

But that didn't matter to Seth. He was furious at her for putting herself in danger and even though he knew she was right it didn't help his worry and protectiveness. He knew she could heal but for god's sake he saw her face, she could still feel pain. He saw the way her face clenched together in pain, he saw her bite her top lip to keep from screaming. He was so angry that he started shaking. He put his hands on her shoulders and she looked up at him with slightly pained eyes but mostly they shone of defiance and stubbornness.

"Seth calm down," Jacob ordered but Seth paid him no mind and bore his eyes into Mirada's own two tones.

"What the hell do you think you were doing!" he shouted and Mirada visibly winced but kept her glare in place.

"Proving a point," she replied coldly. Seth's body was shaking and Jacob moved to grasp his forearm.

"Seth calm down before you-," he started.

"Before he what?" Mirada demanded firmly. Jacob's eyes widened and he turned to her as Seth's shaking suddenly got worse. She glanced at him and the Cullen's who seemed to stabilise themselves and return to normal.

"I-I can't say," Jacob said looking at Seth. Mirada felt horrible for making Seth so angry but it had to be done. Seth suddenly screamed bloody murder and bolted out the back door faster than a normal human should be able to run. Mirada only glanced at his back before flinching at the sound of shredding material and the rumble of the ground as something hit.

"I hope you know Mr Cullen that I will be informing my mother of what has happened," she said calmly. Carlisle looked surprised for a moment before nodding. The blonde female was snarling and also ran from the room but nobody apart from Emmett paid her any mind.

"If that is all I would like to go home. I really need a shower because I'm sure I smell," she said and began walking to the front door with Jacob following her. He waved to the Cullen's and hugged Nessie before leading Mirada to a beat up old rabbit. She hopped in and he took her home, everything was silent.

They arrived at Mirada's house after ten minutes where he dropped her off and bid her good-bye. Just as he was about to drive off Mirada said something that frustrated and saddened him greatly.

"Tell Seth that he can come to me when he decides to talk...," she said awkwardly before running inside. Jacob hit the steering wheel and sighed loudly before driving off.

A whole month had passed and not a word from Seth. Mirada felt horrible about what she did but she didn't like secrets...sure everyone deserved one but when it concerns her life and 'ability' then she didn't care, she needed to know. She did feel empty without him which made her slightly confused at the ache in her chest but she shook it off as homesickness.

Her mother knew all about the Cullen's and even though she was very wary of them at first she welcomed them like old friend and family after Mirada took her to meet them. They also took the dogs to that the Cullen's would know which ones are hers in case they got loose into the woods.

Mirada went to see the Cullen's three times a week and by now she knew everything there was to know about a vampire...except one thing. They kept saying that had natural enemies but every time Mirada asked them to elaborate they changed the subject. Mirada knew how her blood and regeneration worked now even though she didn't tell Carlisle and kept her mind occupied so Edward wouldn't catch it.

Leah had become her best friend despite the situation between Mirada and Seth. She often came over and helped Mirada take care of the dogs when their mother's were at work. Mirada's mother decided to take up a training and Vet position for the local police dogs. She worked with Bella's father, Charlie and taught him a few tricks to help with the new dogs. Some of the dogs were getting rather old and would need to retire in the next year so she volunteered to train the new pups and squad dogs.

Mirada on the other hand was going to go into business with Leah. They decided they would open a pet store...however they were only for dogs since neither of them knew anything about cats or birds etc. Mirada remembered the conversation well, Leah had come over one the second week when school had started.

They were sitting on the couch and Leah had a suspicious look on her face.

"What?" Mirada asked after five minutes of suspicious staring. Leah leaned forward and looked her up and down.

"You're...what sixteen, right?" she asked. Mirada nodded and her confused expression deepened.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" she asked. Mirada looked surprised and then a sheepish look took over her face.

"Technically yes but because I was homeschooled since second grade I ended up completing the school curriculum earlier than usual and got my GED about two months ago and I have a certificate III and diploma in dog training and behaviour that I got from working with my parents," she replied easily.

"Oh...that's too bad," Leah said casting her head down but looking up at Mirada's face.

"Why's that?" she asked innocently.

"Because Seth would have been happy to go to school with you," she said softly. Mirada fell silent and slouched in her seat refusing to speak about him. Leah sighed, it was like this all the time, she couldn't bring up her brother's name without the girl reacting like this.

Two more weeks passed and Mirada's mother bought the two girls a small building with a large pen in the back area for the dogs. Alice helped them buy supplies over the internet even though it was clearly obvious that she and Leah hated each other and fought about every little thing. Alice, Jasper and Emmett got special permission from Billy to come onto the land to help Mirada and Leah build the store and with the vampire speed and Mirada and Leah's co-ordination the place was done in no time, two weeks to be exact.

Today was the day before 'Howl's Haven' was set to open and Mirada was excited. Her and Leah were walking along the beach hanging out before Leah had to pick Seth up for school. They quietened down for a moment and Mirada looked ahead and saw a familiar cluster of rocks. She stopped dead and images entered her mind, the creepy man, the voices and then the pack, the wolves that saved her and seemed extremely familiar. The eyes of the small grey wolf especially.

They looked almost human and reflected so many emotions. Mirada had her fingers hooked through her belt loops and her hair was flowing freely in the wind. Leah noticed her friend stop and followed her eyes to the rocks and frowned.

"Mirada...you okay?" she asked snapping her friend out of her flashbacks. Mirada looked at her and made eye contact. Mirada's eyes widened when they connected, why didn't she see it before. Those wolves were not ordinary...they grey one... it had Leah's eyes.

"Tell me Leah," she started, "How do you knew about the Cullen's?" she asked. Leah looked shocked and then started spluttering. What was she supposed to say. Mirada's eyes narrowed and she advanced on her friend who stepped back for every step forward.

"Tell me Leah, why do the Cullen's avoid the subject of their enemies and why do you fight with them like you are their enemy? Is it because you are their enemy? Tell me Leah, how did you get to me so fast from the bonfire that night and where did those wolves go? Tell me Leah, are you their enemy...are you a wolf?" Mirada finished. Leah looked pain and her mouth was opening and closing but there was no sound coming out.

"I-I don't know what to say...it's not my place to say...I'm not allowed," she said looking angry at herself. It had suddenly begun to rain heavily. Fast, fat droplets fell onto their skin and Mirada sighed and began to walk away from her friend who hung her head. She turned around and then backed up quickly seeing the figure in front of her.

"Leah?" she said fearfully. Leah lifted her head and then her eyes zoned in on the male who had a grin plastered on his face.

"I thought you were human," Leah whispered. The rain washed away his stench and Leah was pissed. Mirada was shaking from fear and the rain that had already soaked her to the bone.

"I was human but her blood wore off...even she can't bring people back to life so eventually the blood has to run out," the man said. Leah started shaking and growling causing Mirada to look back at her. As soon as she turned her head Heath lunged. Everything happened so fast that Mirada didn't know what to do so she just turned her head back and felt herself falling backwards.

She heard a loud roar and the sound of ripping material. Suddenly the rain stopped falling on her for a split second and Mirada had to look up. There was that grey wolf flying over her towards Heath. She knocked him back and they went tumbling in the sand. The she-wolf let out a massive howl and Mirada sat there on the ground frozen.

Leah was gone and replaced by the wolf. She didn't know female werewolves existed, actually she didn't think anymore existed period. Leah continued to fight the vampire and all Mirada could do was watch as she was beaten up. That's right, Leah was losing. She was too small, but her speed helped her to move out of the way and only get the tip of the blow instead of the full impact.

Mirada then saw Leah pushed back and land on the ground with a sickening thud and she wasn't getting back up. Mirada scrambled up from the ground and by now the rain has slowed to a small drizzle.

"Leah!" she screamed. She staggered forward until she reached her friend, still screaming and clutched her fur. It was matted with blood and sand and her eyes were closed. Her front paw was sticking out at and awkward angle and the blood flowing from her wounds stained the sand a bright red.

Mirada continued to scream hoping someone would hear her not noticing the slow advancing movements of Heath. He looked at her like a piece of meat and he flexed his hands causing the bones to crack. He had a sadistic look on his face and suddenly he heard heavy footsteps. He counted 36 feet pounding towards him and a high pitched howl erupt into the air.

He swore and darted off into the water just as the nine wolves emerged from the tree line. The black and russet wolves were in the lead with a smaller sandy one trailing them. Mirada's screams had died out to small whimpers and the hold she had on Leah's fur tightened. She didn't notice three people come up behind her and the others at the shoreline watching as Heath swam away rapidly.

Only when a pair of arms circled around her waist and pull her away did she notice them. Sam and Jacob were lifting up Leah's form and directing the other wolves to patrol the area. Seth was the one holding her and Mirada immediately broke down and flung herself at him. He held her close and whispered soothing noises in her ear as he followed the alphas back to the Cullen's.

They arrived fifteen minuted later with Edward once again out the front and Carlisle waiting in the living room. Mirada had stopped crying and was just hanging in Seth's arms holding onto him as though her life, or Leah's, depended on it.

It only took five minutes for Carlisle to fix her up because of her healing ability and set her paw in a brace so it wouldn't set wrong. Mirada did what Nessie had done to her and curled up next to the big wolf, who was on the floor with the furniture moved. Seth sat next to her looking at her longingly. Everyone say still for a while before Mirada broke the silence.

"Werewolves," she said causing the three male wolves to look at her.

"You're werewolves, a vampire's natural born enemy," she continued looking at Seth who nodded in return. She turned to Sam and Jacob and hardened her eyes.

"You know I will tell my mother," she said. Sam's eyes widened and he went to speak but Jacob cut him off with a laugh.

"Well I think she can be trusted with it since she is already hiding yours and the Cullen's secret." Sam looked at the younger alpha irritably before sighing in defeat and nodding. Mirada smiled and turned to Seth.

"Anything else I should know about wolf-boy?" she asked. Seth grinned at her and then it fell just as fast as it had come. He nodded and looked at everybody in the room.

"I think we should go now don't you think?" Edward said to everyone and thankfully they got the hint. Everyone left and Seth turned towards the waiting girl.

"Okay um where to start," he thought aloud rubbing the back of his neck.

"The beginning?" she replied with a small smile.

"Okay well...ugh I'm not very good at this so sorry in advance. The stories you heard at the bonfire that night well they are all true," he started, "We phase into massive wolves when we are angry and unfortunately if we can't control it then we end up shedding half of our wardrobes. We have super speed, senses, temperature, strength, we can hear each other's thoughts when we are wolves and we are as big as horses," he said in a big breath.

"That's it?" Mirada asked. Seth looked into her eyes and sighed.

"No there is one other thing. It's called imprinting," he said. Mirada nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"Imprinting is basically where a werewolf finds his soul mate. It goes both ways so when we lay eyes on the girl we immediately fall in love and suddenly it's her holding us to earth and not gravity. When they look us in the eye the imprinting is complete and that's when they feel the connection. We need to please her and make her happy whether it's a lover relationship, brother, in protector or a friend. Sam found his imprint in Emily, Jared in Kim, Quil in Claire, Jacob Renesmee and me...," he trailed off.

Mirada thought the idea of imprinting was amazing, everyone should have it. It would save a hell of a lot of heartbreak for people and families. She wandered who he imprinted on and couldn't help but hope it was her.

"And you?" she asked.

"And I...imprinted on you," he said finally. Mirada's mouth dropped open in surprised and she felt an explosion go off in her chest. The emptiness she had felt previously was gone and replaced by a feeling of completeness. She saw Seth's face screwed up as if getting ready to receive a punch or a yell or something negative. Her eyes softened and she leaned over to grasp his head in her hands and pulled him forwards to her.

His eyes snapped open and he sighed when he felt her lips hiss his forehead. She was still there, she wasn't running away screaming or saying that he was insane.

"My puppy," she said with an amused tone. Seth wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer and rested his head on the crook of her neck. Everything that had happened in the last month was erased from their minds and all they couldn't think of was now.

"For you I'll be that puppy," he whispered into her ear. Mirada smiled and thought that nothing could break this moment until:

"Mirada...could I talk to you for a minute?" Rosalie asked from the doorway. She looked at Seth and Leah's prone form that was healed (she was just sleeping it off) and back to the girl. Mirada got the hint and moved away from Seth who glared at the blonde. Mirada followed her up to her room where she sat on the bed watching the blonde vampire nervously play with her shirt.

"What's wrong Rosalie?" she asked.

"I heard that your blood can turn us into humans for a while," she started. Mirada nodded and Rosalie seemed to gain some of her confidence back and sat on the bed next to Mirada.

"There is only one other person that knows this. I told Bella what I am about to tell you. When I was human it was my one dream to be able to have a family of my own, children with the man I love and then grow old with them and die peacefully. I am a vampire now so that's not possible to grow old or have children but...," she trailed off.

Mirada looked at her confused and then noticed she had her hands rested on her stomach and her eyes widened.

"You want...," she started but didn't quite know how to finish it.

"I would like to ask you if you would do me the favour of turning me human for a year," Rosalie said.

"And in that year you would..."

"I would get pregnant like Bella did. Please Mirada help me have my baby," she said brokenly.

Here it is guys I hope you like it and remember after I get to 70 reviews I'll post the next chapter but that might not be for a few days since my exams are starting! R&R!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys I'm sorry but this isn't an update but I just wanted to know if anyone would be interested if I did a remake of the movie 'Enough' starring Jennifer Lopez in a different style. These are the styles I am willing to please visit the poll on my Profile and vote for who you want to star in the fic and what style (e.g. harry potter, naruto)

Harry Potter – Hermione, Ginny or Luna

Naruto – Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino or Temari

Twilight – Bella, Alice, Rosalie or OC

Final Fantasy X – Yuna, Lulu or Rikku

Thanks guys if u have any suggestions for these like who could co-star then please tell me in a review or pm!


	8. Chapter 8

**ATTENTION!**

OK guys I have decided to do A rewrite of this story and I will also be writing another Twilight OC Story and I would like you to go to my profile and vote for who you want this OC to be paired with!

New OC

Name: Miranda Kruiz

Age: 18

Eyes: Ice Blue

Hair: Waist length, Light Brown layered hair parted to the side with bangs

Build: Strong (Think lower half Rihanna and upper half Tyra Banks and there is a purpose for this), Pale but not sickly skin colour

Occupation: Model and Dog trainer

Siblings: Bryce (5), Alyson and Elizabeth (3)

Life: Moves to Forks because her parents have just died and they own a house in Forks. Miranda moves there with her younger siblings and becomes their legal guardian. She tries to find a place in the local area to continue her modelling or dog training so she can provide for her siblings while finishing up her last year at school...and juggling the supernatural.

**NOTE**: I would also like you to vote on another Poll on my page on what ability Miranda should have. Mirada has regeneration in this story so what should Miranda have in this new story? I will have an '**OTHER**' option, if you choose it can you pm me with a suggestion please!

Thanks!


End file.
